Demon Countess
by Ceres-Firedemon
Summary: Eclipse has to train a demon COUNTESS! It so happens that she is the godsend of Freya. How does she progress as a demon countess? Now officially EclipseOC!
1. Demon Countess

Ceres: My second fanfiction! I hope for good reviews since I'm new here and flames will burn all of my old cousin's lame CDs that she keeps on listening to!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ever since Raenef was accepted by the other demon lords as one of the most powerful, Eclipse was set on finding another demon lord to train. He had nothing else to do anyway. He went to Odin and Freya for guidance.  
  
"The next demon lord is female." they told him "She is also a great swordswoman that runs a dojo in the city of Pulhel. You are to train this girl after you find her. She will be the first female demon lord to wreck havoc amongst the mortals. We will give you the power to sense her great power. It may be overwhelming at first but, you'll get used to it eventually." they told him.  
  
Freya saw that he was hiding shock and said "Do not be distressed. This girl is a godsend from me. Let us just say that she is a distant descendant of me."  
  
Eclipse left and thought to himself "A female demon lord?... It seems to me that Odin and Freya want to cheat the gods of the mortals... So be it... It is not my choice to make if the gods want to betray the covenant between the demons lords and the demons they rule..."  
  
He then teleported himself at the gates of Pulhel. He hesitated to enter the city when he felt an immense power from within the walls. After a while, he began to get used to the great amount of strength and walked through the gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kio walked out of her dojo in Pulhel. She had that feeling again. She was always alone, even if she was the object of desire for many boys. Everybody seemed to think of her long dark hair and soft expressions very attractive. Her lavender eyes always seemed to capture every boy that was looking into them. Even though almost every boy that offered for her hand was nice, she rejected every one of them.  
  
She wanted someone to just take her away to some place and help her find a new purpose in life. She was busy trying to see if anything was in her future when suddenly, a student of hers came up to her and said "Sensei, would you like to continue with the lesson or should we stop for today?"  
  
"I would like to stop for today. Go home and get some rest." she replied.  
  
He nodded and left her in the courtyard of her dojo. She began to wonder why she even ran the dojo in the beginning. Then she remembered the moment her father died. He told her to take care of the dojo and to take care of her brothers and sisters. She swore to him that she would always look after her brothers, sisters, and the dojo. This was 5 years ago. No wonder she had forgotten why she ran the dojo. Then, she tried again to see if anything was in her future. It was nice to have the power of self- prophesy. It was a power that was granted to very few. She was able to see her own future but not the future of others. She saw a tall man with long, black hair in her future. Then, she saw herself performing magic attacks. And then, herself in a great castle with the tall man beside her and smiling towards her.  
  
"'Nee-chan..." she heard one of her little sisters say.  
  
"Yes... What is it, Khryse?" Kio replied and smiled at her smallest and most favored little sister.  
  
"Everybody is hungry... Do we have anything to eat?"  
"I'm sorry... But I only have one student that actually pays me in gold and five that pay me in silver... We're going to have to sell the dojo to some other family—"  
  
"No! Papa said that we have to keep the dojo!"  
  
"I know but... we can't live like this anymore..."  
  
Khryse began to cry and yelled "No! I hate you! You—"  
  
"Khryse... I know you love this dojo... I do too...but we have to sell it... or the sake of all of us... How do you think Papa would feel if he saw us starving just to take care of his dojo?... He would be ashamed that we are putting ourselves after something that we could have always had if he was here... He wants us to take care of ourselves not just some building where we teach people how to wield a sword properly..."  
  
A burst of tears rolled down Khryse's cheek. Then, she ran to her room and wept. Her other little sisters and brothers came out of the room closest to her. "We heard everything..." her eldest younger brother, Kuro, said. Kuro was the second oldest of the children.  
  
"It's good you did. I didn't want to repeat everything I just said to Khryse. It would be an overuse of hurtful words."  
  
She saw that some of her little sisters had tears in her eyes. Most of them were around Khryse's age of 8. "Don't cry. This is for the best. I'll get a job in one of the smaller dojos as an instructor so I can support you guys."  
  
Despite her attempt to comfort her siblings, they still cried. They obviously loved this dojo. They have lived nowhere else. Kio, evidently, was born in another country so she didn't actually love this dojo as much as her younger siblings.  
  
"Fine... We'll stay... But only for one more year... If we don't collect enough money to stay in one year, we can't stay... Tell Khryse... She should rejoice because I am doing this for her..." Kio said after thinking for a few minutes.  
  
Her siblings ran to her room and Khryse walked out after a few minutes. She ran to Kio and threw herself into her older sister's arms. She began to cry for joy and Kio hugged her.  
  
When her sisters and brothers ran off to play, Kio thought to herself "I'm not sure if this is good for my future but I know it is good for theirs. But... that man... It seems to me as if I won't be staying here for long... That man... I felt a great power from him in my vision and... he was... beautiful..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eclipse went to the palace where the King of the city served him. "Show me every head instructor of every dojo in the city." Eclipse demanded the King.  
  
The King fled from the throne room, where Eclipse sat at the throne as an honored guest, and he called for every head instructor of every dojo in the city. Messengers of the King were all over the city and delivering royal messages from the King. When Kio had finally heard of the call, she told Koru to watch over the dojo and to reject any students that want immediate lessons. She left her little sisters and brothers at home and ran towards the palace.  
  
When she got there, all the head instructors of every dojo that she knew of were ushered into a hall that led to the throne room. When the King saw that all that were needed were assembled, they were led into a throne room. Kio paused when she saw that the man that sat at the throne, he was the same man that she saw in her vision. He scowled and said to the King "Do not send them in at the same time! Send them in one at a time!... Hmph... Oh well... What is done is done... Send each one up the throne individually and announce their names when they approach."  
  
The King obeyed and had one of his servants announce the names of the instructors. Several instructors came up to Eclipse and all of them were rejected. When half of all the instructors had left from rejection, Kio was called up to Eclipse. As she was walking towards him, her sword sheathed at her hip, he gazed at her with interest. She kept a cool head until she was directly in front of him. When she stopped, he kneeled down before her and kissed her hand. He said "This is the one I am looking for. I congratulate you, King, for helping me find this young woman. Now, I will take my leave and follow this instructor to her dojo. If you please, Miss Kio."  
  
She reluctantly led him outside and to her dojo. When she stopped in front of the courtyard gate, she turned around to face him. "I know that you know my name. Now I want to know yours. It is unfair—"  
  
"My name is Eclipse..." he replied.  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this inside? That way we don't have any unwanted ears to hear what I have to say."  
  
"Then my brothers and sisters can hear?"  
  
"If they must..."  
  
"As you wish..." she said and pushed open the doors.  
  
He sisters and brothers ran to greet her. They stopped when they saw the stranger with her. "What is wrong? This is Eclipse. He apparently has something to tell me. Please, treat him like a proper guest."  
  
"'Nee-chan... We have another guest..." Khryse said.  
  
"Oh? Who is it this time?"  
  
"It's that boy down the street that really likes you. He won't take 'no!' for an answer..." Koru said from behind his siblings.  
  
"Oh no... Not Goh again..." she said and walked towards the open doors which led to the living quarters where her siblings slept.  
  
There was a handsome by that was a year older than Kio. He wore fine clothes and jewels adorned his slender neck. He stood and said "Why, hello, Kio. I didn't expect you to come so early, especially after a trip from the palace. My offer is still open for you—" he stopped when he saw Eclipse, who scowled at him.  
  
"And I still reject the offer, Goh. I told you, I will not marry until Koru is of age to take care of the other siblings."  
  
"But it is a waste of your beauty. Koru won't be of age in 6 years and you are 17 now. When you are ready to marry, you will be 23. I've always liked to marry young—"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Goh. Always thinking about you. Would you please leave? You are scaring the children and I have another guest to entertain."  
  
He straightened, went up to Kio, and kissed her on the cheek, she winced. He then smiled at her and left. Kio sighed as he closed the courtyard door. "Now, what is it you must tell me, Eclipse?" she asked him.  
  
"Must the children hear what I have to say? It may be a bit shocking to them."  
  
"They are only shocked by sudden blows from practice. I am certain that they won't find your news that surprising."  
  
"So be it... You are a demon lord chosen by the gods, Odin and Freya. I am to train you in proper demon lord etiquette and attacks. In order to do so, I must take you away to the palace in which you may rule." The children began to cringe in fear of the demon that they thought was a human man that liked their older sister, but they would not want to embarrass their most beloved sister.  
  
"May my sisters and brothers come too? And who shall take care of my dojo. I care for it very much and my late father would be very disappointed if I abandoned it—" she stopped when she had a sudden vision.  
  
Her lavender eyes became pale and her Sight overcame her. She saw her father and he smiled at her. He said "Daughter, go with Eclipse, and leave the dojo to Koru. He will run it as well as you have. He may be 12-years- old but he has great skill in sword-wielding. He will succeed you greatly."  
  
The color to Kio's eyes returned and she fell. She landed in Eclipse's arms and her siblings began to surround her with worry. Her voice was coarse but she could still talk. She said "It's alright. I'm fine. It's just my Sight. Father spoke to me... He told me to leave the dojo to Koru and go with Eclipse..." she turned to Koru and said "Promise me that you will take care of our siblings and the dojo..."  
  
Koru nodded and Kio smiled at him. She turned to Eclipse and said "Let us go. If I want to be a great demon lord, then I must start my training as soon as I can."  
  
Kio hugged her siblings and made her last-minute goodbyes. When she was done, she left with Eclipse and her best and favorite sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Eclipse and Kio reached the gates of Pulhel, Eclipse grabbed her wrist so she could go now further. "What's wrong, Eclipse?" she asked.  
  
"There is no more need to travel on foot... I have another way of traveling to your castle in which you shall rule...ï ï°ï¡ï¬ï¡ï£ï¥ï Go..." he replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Kio and Eclipse disappeared. When she opened her eyes after that experience, she saw a great palace before her. "How... How did we get here?..." she asked.  
  
"All you need to do is picture the destination in your mind and say 'go'. Then, you'll appear in that place."  
  
"That's all..."  
  
"Yes... Now, get some rest... It is late..."  
  
Kio looked at him puzzled and said "I don't know how the bedroom looks like so I can't picture it in my mind."  
  
Eclipse sighed and said "Come here..."  
  
Kio obeyed and he clasped her hand. "ï¢ï¥ï¤ï²ï¯ï¯ï­ï Go!" he said.  
  
They transported to the bedroom. It had a great bed in the center of the back wall. It was draped in many silk clothes and extremely soft pillows, just looking at it made Kio sleepy. She yawned and leaned on Eclipse as a support. She was very tired and needed some rest. Eclipse picked her up and laid her on the bed. She fell asleep instantly. Eclipse decided to watch over her for a while. He thought "Her power... Is it in her sword... or her heart...?"  
  
Kio woke up in her dreams. She was lying in the bed that she used to sleep in at the dojo. She sat up and looked around her. Everything was just as she had left it. When she went out in the courtyard, she gasped when she saw her siblings on the ground panting and wheezing from vigorous training. Then, she looked up and saw Goh holding his kendo stick and smirking at the children. "Kio..." he said when he saw her "I've been waiting for you... Come here, beautiful..." He dropped his kendo stick.  
  
He walked towards he briskly and Kio was frozen with shock and anger. When he came close enough, he grabbed her and pressed her body against his in a tight hug. "No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kio woke up screaming the last thing she said in her dream. Apparently, she had awoken Eclipse, who was sitting on the floor with his head on the bed. "What is it, Lady Kio?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"It was nothing... Just a bad dream..." she said inbetween gasps.  
  
"Well then... go back to sleep... Your training begins tomorrow..."  
  
"Alright... Good night, Eclipse..."  
  
"Good night, Lady Kio..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Nightmare in Krayon's Realm

Ceres: I never thought that I would be posting the second chapter so soon. Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter. Sorry, guys ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Ceres does not own Demon Diary, Kara does. She does, though, own the first four volumes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kio woke up in her dreams, not in the bed she fell asleep on, but in a dense, unfamiliar forest. Kio sat up and felt something rub against her leg. She looked down and saw her sword sheathed at her hip. She smiled and thought "At least I can protect myself..."  
  
"Hm... You're pretty..." she heard someone say from behind her.  
  
Kio turned around and unsheathed her sword at the same time. She saw a demon floating in the air in front of her. He had blonde, wavy hair that came down to his waist and blue eyes that stared at her like ice. He wore a long, black coat and a white cloak billowed out behind him. Every time his eyes sparkled, she tensed up, unaware of what the stranger had to say. Kio growled and said "Flattery will get you nowhere..."  
  
"Hm... Pretty, fiery, and modest. I like that in a girl..." he replied with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"What exactly are you inquiring and who are you exactly?"  
  
"I am Krayon, Demon Lord of Egae. And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Kio, Demon Countess and godsend of Freya, Lady Goddess of the Demons. And I am asking again, what were you inquiring?"  
  
"Well, Miss Kio, I like you."  
  
Kio choked and burst out laughing. Krayon glanced at her and said "What is so funny?"  
  
"You're joking right? You have to be joking. I thought Demon Lords thought of other Demon Lords as rivals."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Some of us have allies."  
  
"Hmph... Well... If you don't mind, I'm going to wake up now... I have training with Eclipse."  
  
Kio turned around and concentrated on waking up but she heard Krayon say "What makes you think that I'll let you leave?"  
  
"What are you talking about? This is my dream."  
  
"Yes, this may be your dreams but all dreams are one realm, my realm. I can decide whether or not you wake up."  
  
"I have to train."  
  
"Oh, I know that, my dear. But I want you to stay."  
  
Kio thought she was beat but then had an idea. "If you want me as one of your allies, then let me train, or else you'll never have me be your side." she said.  
  
"Fine, dear, but only because I like you."  
  
Kio disappeared and Krayon smirked. "No matter what, I'll make sure I make you mine, my dear Kio..." he said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Induction Ceremony

Ceres: I haven't updated this story in like forever! I'm so sorry! I was busy finishing my other story: To Come Back. *bows apologetically* I am SO sorry to make you al wait like this. I promise that I will finish all of my other stories before continuing anything else! I accept any ideas from anybody and some ways for me to improve! Thank you all for being patient! I do NOT own Demon Diary but I do own this story and some of the mangas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kio was relieved to find herself awake in her room. The way Krayon gazed at her was unnerving and made shivers go up and down her spine. She looked around the room and saw that Eclipse had gone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned as she stood up to leave, she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday, a regular yukata in a soft blue hue. (THINK KENSHIN'S OUTFIT!) She walked out and roamed through the hallways, looking for Eclipse. Then she thought of a garden she walked through on her way here. "ï§ï¡ï²ï¤ï¥ï®ï Go!" she said.  
  
Kio closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself in the garden. She was satisfied and saw Eclipse sitting on a nearby bench with a scroll in his hand. When he noticed her, he stared at her with awe. She had found her way around for the first time. Kio blinked at him and said "Eclipse, don't I have training today?"  
  
Eclipse snapped out of it and replied "No, my lady, we have been called for another induction ceremony. The only thing I need to teach you before we go is how demon lords and demon countesses act in formal occasions. First of all, you must keep a solemn look upon your face and an air of confidence around yourself. Second, do NOT yawn, it was quite embarrassing for my last master. Third, keep in mind of your position and your dignity. Fourth, do try to keep a gloomy expression in front of the senior demon lords and countesses. Fifth, I beg you NOT to humble yourself when presenting yourself to the senior demon lords. Sixth, as my last master forgot to do, please remember to salvage the honor of being a demon countess. Bow your head slightly when the senior demon lords approach you. Do not bow, it will only give them the impression that you are weak. I trust you not to say anything that will embarrass you and I, my lady. That is all."  
  
"Must I wear something specific?"  
  
"Something formal yet intimidating, lady, if it pleases you."  
  
"Thank you, Eclipse."  
  
"You mustn't thank me, lady. I am your minion and you are my lord."  
  
Kio nodded solemnly and transported back to the bedroom. She dressed herself to look sort of punk and bandit looking. She wrapped a bandage all up her arm and a black sleeveless shirt. A strap of leather that looked like a belt acted like a choker for a necklace. Then she put on baggy grey/silver pants that felt like silk. She them threw a black cloak over her shoulder. The front of her body was visible between the folds of the cloak. Finally, she put on black boots that came up to her knees. When she was finished, she went back out to the garden to meet Eclipse there. He nodded and said "Intimidating enough..." with a slight blush.  
  
Kio didn't notice this and smiled as she said "Well, how do we go to this induction ceremony?"  
  
Eclipse took her hand, his bangs covering all of his upper face and blush, and said "ï£ï¥ï®ï´ï¥ï²ï·ï¯ï²ï¬ï¤ï Go!"  
  
Suddenly, they were inside a great building filled with elegant and yet intimidating demons lords, ladies, and countesses. They talked amongst themselves in groups, probably allies. Kio simply took a seat on a nearby couch that was empty and crossed her legs and arms, giving her an air of confidence and importance. Eclipse stood at her side watching her. Suddenly Kio tensed up, she felt a familiar presence and she didn't like it. It was to her left, Eclipse was to her right, and swerved her head that way. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. Eclipse looked that way as well and didn't like what he saw. There stood Krayon, Demon Lord of Egae, smirking at Kio evilly. Eclipse growled and moved closer to Kio protectively. Krayon didn't notice this and walked closer to Kio. He sat down on the couch and said "Hello, my dear. How are you this fine day which, I must say, is not as fine as you?"  
  
Kio just glared at him and said "Hello, Krayon. I'm fine. And by the way, didn't I tell you that flattery will get you nowhere?"  
  
Krayon was about to answer when Eclipse said "I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm sure my lady wouldn't mind. Have you met Lord Krayon before, my lady?"  
  
Kio nodded and said "Once before, in a dream..."  
  
"I see you've come from serving a scrawny kid like Raenef to a beautiful young woman like Kio, Eclipse..." said Krayon.  
  
Eclipse clenched his fists and his jaw in anger, which was unnoticed not by Krayon, but by Kio. Kio turned back to Krayon and said "Please excuse us, Krayon..."  
  
Kio lightly grabbed Eclipse by the arm and led him around a corner, where they would be unheard. Eclipse calmed down somewhat, being in the presence of his lady and no one else. Kio sighed and said "Don't let him get to you, Eclipse."  
  
Eclipse growled and said "You like him, don't you?"  
  
Kio punched his arm lightly and said "No I don't! I hate him just like I hate Goh! I don't like Krayon... I like..."  
  
Eclipse looked at Kio suspiciously and said "Go on, lady Kio..."  
  
Kio looked down, not able to look him in the eye and said "I like..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Haha! I made a cliffy! Check out what happens in the next chapter! 


	4. Induction Ceremony Part 2 and Thoughts

Ceres: Hey! I'm back! Haha! ^^ With chocolate! Hehe... Anyway, I do not own Demon Diary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kio looked down, not able to look him in the eye and said "I like..."  
  
Kio was about to continue until they both heard someone say "Presenting, Lord Aureleid!"  
  
Eclipse sighed and held a solemn face once again. "Now, my lady, is time to present yourself as you should in front of your senior demon lords..." he said.  
  
Then the herald said "Now, we shall begin the introductions. Junior demon lords, bow before your seniors!"  
  
Kio did as she was told and bowed her head slightly with a solemn and bored look on her face. Eclipse sighed in relief. "I think I'm going to like this new master, ermm... mistress of mine..." he thought.  
  
Lord Aureleid approached Kio and looked her over, trying to see if he can recognize her. He did not and demanded "Address yourself."  
  
Kio raised her head slightly but it was still bowing slightly. "I am junior demon countess, Kio, godsend of Freya, goddess of the demons, sir."  
  
"And I see that Eclipse serves you, another assignment from the gods?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"Very well, carry on with the ceremony."  
  
And with that, everyone got back to conversing among themselves and Kio returned to Eclipse's side, trying to keep herself out of sight from Krayon. Eclipse was about to turn around and ask her who she liked but thought against it. "Why do I even care?" he thought.  
  
Then, a man no older than Kio walked towards them. He had tied up blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a long cloak that covered everything accept his head. A strip of clothe with runes written on it formed an X in front of his cloak. (Think Raenef the Fourth's outfit without he big hat!) He smiled warmly to Kio. Then she realized that he was one of the few demon lords that stood behind Lord Aureleid. That can only mean that he was very important and powerful. Kio bowed her head slightly and he chuckled. "No need to do that, Kio." he said.  
  
Eclipse smiled slightly and pulled Kio forward gently. He looked down at her and smiled even more. "Lady Kio, this is my previous master, Lord Raenef the Fifth. Lord Raenef, Lady Kio."  
  
Raenef bowed his head politely and smiled even more. Kio smiled back and said "It is an honor to meet you, Raenef..." as she held out her hand.  
  
Raenef took it and had that cute anime smile ^_^ on his face. "Well, I must go now. Take care, Kio, Eclipse!" he said and took off.  
  
Eclipse watched him leave and turned back to Kio. He sighed and said "It's time to go home, lady."  
  
Kio nodded and followed him out. Eclipse again, grabbed her hand gently and said "ï°ï¡ï¬ï¡ï£ï¥ï Go!"  
  
They reappeared back at Kio's own territory and went back inside to go to sleep. Kio went back to her room while Eclipse stayed behind in the garden. He needed some time to think about this mission the gods gave him.  
  
~*~*~*Eclipse's POV~*~*~*  
  
Why did the gods assign me to such a... humane mistress? She is so innocent and yet so obedient. Lady Kio is quite amazing though...  
  
Why did I just think that? Do I LIKE her?! No... it shouldn't be this way... it CAN'T be this way... She is my mistress and I am her minion and it should always stay that way. It always will...  
  
~*~*~*Kio's POV~*~*~*  
  
Thank the gods for that herald. He saved me from revealing one of my most protected secrets. I can't tell Eclipse that I love him. It's not that I'm afraid of rejection it's just that... He believes so much about rank that he'll think that he's not fit to love me and he'll just reject me, slowly and carefully as not to hurt my feelings. He may be quiet but there's something about him that... attracts me to him. His soft, raven black hair, his piercing red eyes (his eyes were red in the cover, correct me if I'm wrong), his pale, soft skin, the warmth of his touch, the sensation he gives me when he glances at me. It's all so... mysterious...  
  
Wait... Eclipse... He was in my vision! He was the man smiling at me at my side. Are we destined to be together?... It's a future that I hope to see...  
  
~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*  
  
Eclipse walked into Kio's room with a tray of food in his hands. He put it on a bedside table and shook Kio's shoulders lightly. "Lady Kio..." he muttered softly.  
  
Kio moaned softly and Eclipse blushed. She turned on her side, facing Eclipse, and muttered something in her sleep. Eclipse moved closer and found that she was muttering his name over and over again. Eclipse blushed more and looked away. "I can't fall for her. It'll never work..." he thought over and over again.  
  
He began to walk away but his hair was being pulled back by someone. He turned around and saw that Kio had grabbed a strand of his hair, she was still asleep. "Eclipse..." she whispered.  
  
Eclipse sighed and decided against leaving and waking Kio up. He sat down on the bed beside her and leaned back against the headboard. He sighed. He rubbed his face sleepily. Then, he looked over to Kio. The candles on the walls played with the shadows that cast themselves on her face, making her look even more innocent and childish, despite her skills with the sword. "What am I going to do about you, Kio?" he asked to no one in particular as he stroked her cheek gently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Eclipse avoided looking Kio in the eye at all times. As much as Eclipse kept on denying it, he loved Kio and he couldn't spend one minute without thinking about it. He was deep in his thoughts when Kio began to wave her hand in front of her face. "Umm... Eclipse... Are you alright?" she asked when he finally came to his senses.  
  
Eclipse sighed and replied "You needn't worry, lady, it's nothing, I was just thinking about what we should start with today..."  
  
"Alright... So what ARE we going to do today?"  
  
"We have to start with the basics of your skills, and since you already know about Demon Lord etiquette, you also need to learn about the Hangma War."  
  
Eclipse walked towards a study and Kio followed. "First, I must teach you about the attributes and mezraez. There are exactly 5 attributes, none unknown. They are fire, water, wind, darkness, and light. All living creatures imitate the very first element it comes in contact to. This experience determines which attribute the creature obtains. In rare occasions, the second element that the creature experience dominates over the first and the secondary element evolves, becoming the creature's main attribute. As for mezraez, they are the measurement of magical energy. You collect it by slowly taking energy from your own without exhausting yourself. You're going to spend all of today trying to collect as many mezraez as you can. I'll see how many you have at the end of today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: I've worked on this chapter for how long?! About a week. Be happy! At least the chapters aren't short like the ones in my other story To Come Back. Ja! 


End file.
